


Giving as Good as She Gets

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Denial of Feelings, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Headcanon: Villanelle is a musical theatre nerd, Killing Eve - Freeform, Movie Night, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oneshot, POV Villanelle, Surprise Kissing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle’s antics finally manage to convince  Konstantin to sit down and watch a movie with her.





	Giving as Good as She Gets

**Author's Note:**

> Considering how much of a point Villanelle makes teasing Konstantin about sleeping with her in canon I’m surprised there isn’t at least a few fics with them!

Villanelle loves fucking with Konstantin. The amount of effort she had put into many of her more elaborate pranks after a job were entirely worth it to see the look on his vaguely disappointed old man face. She knew she pissed him off between her constant overspending and the hookups she’d intentionally have over the night before she thought he was due to bring her a new target. But it’s what he deserved for stubbornly continuing to work with her. Villanelle liked to think that she gives three times as good as she gets.

  
  
  


Her most recent campaign had been to get him to join her for a movie night. She’d gone to all the trouble of buying one of her favorite American films and he’d still turned her down. She’d practically blackmailed Konstantin into joining her under threat of doing something supremely showy, and potentially identifiable, at her next murder. He’d rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his thick gray hair thought on it for an obscene amount of time before finally agreeing to come to her place the following evening.

  
  
  


Currently Villanelle is standing in her apartments pitifully decorated kitchenette. She takes a full bottle from her mini fridge and pours herself a champagne flute full of lightly chilled Chardonnay. There’s three sharp raps on the door in quick succession. Konstantin’s signature. She flits over to the couch and drapes herself over the edge legs slightly spread.

  
  
  


“It’s open. Let yourself in!” She yells to him in French.

  
  
  


“Is leaving your door unlocked in the middle of a international manhunt the best idea Villanelle?” Konstantin sighs as he makes his way into her apartment.

  
  
  


“I knew you were coming!” She pouts as he walks into her living room.

  
  
  


“We better start something soon. I have dinner plans and-” He cuts himself off and turns around to face the wall hands in the air.

  
  
  


“Really? Villanelle!” He switches to Russian to piss her off, still he sounds pleasingly flustered.

  
  
  


“I bought it for Eve Polastri but I thought you could give me a second opinion before I show it off. She teases. He really should be appreciating it more the white lace lingerie set had been extremely expensive. Villanelle stands up from the couch and does a twirl her loose honey blond hair swinging loose around her shoulders. Konstantin is still facing away hands on the side of his face like horse blinders.

  
  
  


“Ha! You’re such a prude! Can’t even look me in the eyes!” She mocks.

  
  
  


“Go put some clothes on Villanelle. And for the love of god don’t wear that get up when you finally get around to disposing of Pelostri.” He warns her setting his jaw.

  
  
  


Villanelle laughs and runs off into her bedroom knowing better than to push him farther. There’s a daffodil colored night dress she purchased for her appointment with a prostitute the next evening. She doesn’t pay for sex, she is more than capable of picking up a woman from the  nightclubs. She’d just order takeout and give her a pleasant evening. If the girl was being abused she’d probably go and kill her pimp afterwards, just for shits and giggles.

  
  
  


She slid on the nightdress and grabbed a large quilt before going back and sitting down next to Konstantin. She set the quilt down in between them and laid her head on his shoulder. He grunted disapprovingly.

  
  
  


“Konstantin?” She says somberly as her looks down at her irritated.

  
  
  


“What is it Villanelle?” he answers tiredly

  
  
  


“Would you like some buttered popcorn?”

  
  
  


“Sure Villanelle.”

  
  
  


Five minutes and she is back to the couch with a ceramic bowl full of overly buttered popcorn and two glasses of Chardonnay. She hands one off to Konstantin and clicks play on their movie.

  
  
  


“I’m not going to drink with you Villanelle.” Konstantin says flatly shoving the drink back into Villanelles  empty hand. She takes it back shrugs, and then decides to throw it at the wall. It hits her target and smashes glass sprinkling across the floor. He flinches and she giggles and watches the Chardonnay drip down her wallpaper.

  
  
  


“Do you think I’m going to get you drunk and then throw you off of my balcony? Because you wouldn’t have to be drunk for me to overpower you.” She deadpans as the intro credits roll. He glares at her and grabs a fistful of popcorn chewing obnoxiously.

  
  
  


“What is this anyways?” He asks through a mouthful of popcorn.

  
  
  


“Mamma Mia.” She grins and he mumbles some obscure curse.

  
  
  


Villanelle is quite the varied woman, murderous tendencies aside. She behaves exactly as she would if she had been alone including eating half of the popcorn bowl in the first fifteen minutes and belting the musical numbers in a voice that wouldn’t have been half bad if it was even remotely in key. Later she makes an attempt to pull Konstantin into her choreographed dance routine during “Gimme a Man After Midnight” but he keeps himself firmly planted on the couch watching Vilannelle’s antics with a small smile.

  
  
  
  


By the time the run time is over Konstantin is dozing off and her head is resting comfortably on his shoulder. It’s barely eight. He wakes up with a start after the final fanfare and gently pushes her away yawning.

  
  
  


“Does it not bother you that this entire debate could have been settled by a simple paternity test.” He asks once he’s woken up a bit.  

  
  
  


“You weren’t paying attention! It’s not about that!” She whines stomping her foot and he chuckles.

  
  
  


“I bet Eve loves these kind of movies!” Villanelle says bitterly. “Can’t you imagine her in her cute English townhouse in some ratty bunny slippers curled up around her boring little husband humming along to Cher?” Then Villanelle is silent for a moment  thinking about that adorably incompetent woman in her day to day life until Konstantin snorts and she glares back at him.

  
  
  


“I don’t make a habit of imagining Eve Polastri and neither should you.”

  
  
  


“Are you jealous darling?” Villanelle teases gripping his face in her hand. She sees something other than annoyance flash briefly in his eyes and then it is gone.

  
  
  


“I think we both know it is best not to form an emotional attachment with those you are just going to have to kill hmm?” Konstantin frowns. His implication is clear enough.

  
  
  


“She’s nothing like Nadia! She’s not even like Ana” Villanelle protests.

  
  
  


“You infantilize her too much. She’s a trained British intelligence agent not some naive play thing. Underestimating that woman just because you find her beautiful could prove disastrous.” He continues worriedly.

  
  
  


“Well it definitely seems like someone’s jealous now.” She pushes back.

  
  
  


“You’ve made me late for dinner Villanelle.” He replies his tone shifting back towards aggravation.

  
  
  


“I have one last thing to give you!” She informs him bouncing along behind as he goes to the front door to gather his coat.

  
  
  


“I will be back to give you another target shortly.” He ignores her and sidesteps her to open the door

  
  
  


She slams it closed and grabs his wrist pulling him to her. Villanelle presses her lips against his cheek and slowly trails them across his jawline to his lips. He tastes like popcorn and chewing tobacco and until Villanelle tries to slide her tongue into his mouth Konstantin is surprisingly unprotesting. Then he pulls away and she cocks her head and looks at him curiously wondering if he’s going to lean in for more or storm out the door. He does neither, just stands there stiffly staring at her mouth slightly agape.

  
  
  


“I always thought you were something of a silver fox. Would have been better if you used some chapstick though.” She speaks after a few moments of tense silence.

  
  
  


“You know better than to do that Villanelle.” He tells her gruffly

  
  
  


“I’m just fucking with you!” She grins “Now go! Wouldn’t want to miss what’s left of  dinner.”

  
  
  


He furrows his bushy brows and opens his mouth to say something. She rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet and waits for an angry tirade but instead he shakes his head and walks out. She sprints over to her front facing window and blows a kiss to him as he climbs into his car. He doesn’t wave back.

  
  
  
  
Later after she’s settles back down into her couch listening to a telenova as background noise she flips open her computer in search of some choice snapshots of Eve. She thinks about how it would feel to have her hand around Eve Polastris neck and the other woman’s lips on her skin the same thing she’s done since she knew about the stubborn Brit refusing to give up on finding her. But for the first time visions of Konstantin in the same type of situations creep in alongside her fantasies of Eve and she stands up annoyed and completely out of the mood. Villanelle loves screwing with Konstantin and his emotions but for the first time she wonders if doing so fucks up her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments kudos and constructive criticism are much appreciated :,)


End file.
